J'essayais de t'oublier avec un autre
by chonchon
Summary: 1e OS RW/HG. Hermione tente d'oublier l'homme de sa vie en vain avec un autre. Songfiction. Sur A fleur de toi de Vitaa.


Type de fanfiction : OS d'amour.

Disclaimer : Tout est à notre chère J.K. Rowling sauf bien sûr l'histoire de moi et par contre la chanson est de Vitaa.

Résumé : Hermione Granger, 21 ans, essaie d'oublier son amour de toujours Ronald Weasley avec un autre mais malheureusement elle n'y arrive pas. Post-Poudlard.

Rating : K

Chanson : A fleur de toi – Vitaa

Mot de l'auteur : Me revoilà pour une toute nouvelle song-fic tirée de la chanson « A fleur de toi » de Vitaa.

Bonne lecture !

**J'essaie de t'oublier avec un autre...**

_- Bonne journée, mon soleil, _me dit-il tandis qu'il m'embrasse tendrement. Il quitte la pièce en me regardant une dernière fois. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Il est parti, je soupire.

Tout les matins, c'est la même chose, la même routine, le même rituel, il se lève doucement pour ne pas me réveiller, va prendre une douche, prépare le petit-déjeuner puis il vient m'embrasser avant de partir travailler. Et moi comme tous les matins, je me prélasse encore quelques minutes sous les couvertures. Et comme tous les matins, mes pensées se focalisent presque immédiatement sur _lui_. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces, ma tête me désobéit depuis des mois, elle refuse de l'oublier alors que moi je veux l'oublier. Pourtant c'est toujours lui qui hante mes pensées, toujours lui qui m'embrasse, toujours lui qui m'enlace, c'est toujours avec lui que je vis. Mais malheureusement je rêve. Je rêve ma vie, espérant à des lendemains meilleurs, des lendemains avec lui. Je m'appelle Hermione, j'ai 21 ans et je suis malheureuse. Je joue la comédie tous les jours, je mens à tout le monde.

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas j'ai tant de mal à vivre._

_Ivre de ce parfum si différent du tien, pire_

_J'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui_

_Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière_

Je soupire une fois de plus, découragée de devoir m'extirper des draps encore chauds. Je me motive enfin et les repousse violemment pour sortir du lit. Je me dirige vers la cuisine en baillant et en me frottant les yeux. Arrivée dans celle-ci, j'observe la pièce. Tout est parfait. Tout est trop parfait, trop rangé, trop vide. Çe n'est pas la vie que je m'imaginais, ni l'appartement que j'imaginais. J'imaginais un endroit où des habits orangés, verts, marrons traineraient malgré mes protestations, un endroit où un Éclair de Feu serait posé sur le mur dans l'entrée, un endroit chaleureux, semblable au Terrier, un foyer d'amour et de tendresse. Un endroit comme lui. Alors que l'appartement reflète Peter, et seulement Peter. Il est l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis bientôt un an. Je l'ai rencontré au cours d'une de mes interviews, car oui moi, Hermione Granger, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de la coopération mondiale magique. Je rencontre plein de personnes importantes de pays étrangers. J'ai donc eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de Peter Halliwoller, responsable du bureau de confédération internationale de la section britannique. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, il avait été envoyé dans le département de la justice. On a emménagé ensemble cet été, sur un coup de tête, on peut le dire.

**Ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvée de toi**

**Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi**

**Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes…**

**Sors de mes pensées ! **

Je commence à manger quand un hibou se pose avec grâce sur ma table. Hedwige ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, celui là ? Je décroche rapidement la lettre jointe et parcours le parchemin des yeux.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, tu dois être bien trop occupée avec Peter !... Allez, détends toi, je plaisante. (sourire)_

_Bon je t'écris pour te prévenir que j'organise un anniversaire surprise pour les 20 ans de Ginny donc si tu pouvais venir, ça nous ferait très plaisir, à quelqu'un en particulier. Enfin bref, je compte sur toi, on fera ça samedi prochain, je t'attends à 19h30 à l'appart', si jamais tu veux venir m'aider (s'il te plaîîît), tu peux arriver plus tôt. Pas de gaffe auprès de ma rousse, je te fais des bisous,  
à bientôt_

_Harry_

Je souris doucement, mais me maudis d'avoir failli oublier l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie. Cela fait 3 ans qu'Harry et elle sont ensemble, depuis la fin de la guerre en fait. Ils sont tellement mignons tout les deux, très actifs sexuellement mais mignons quand même.

En revanche, je reste perplexe devant « à quelqu'un en particulier ». Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement. Est-ce que c'est lui ? ...Qui d'autre ? Les garçons ne font pas tellement attention à moi, parce que je suis le Rat de Bibliothèque, une affreuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il était un des seuls à bien vouloir être mon ami... C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me ramène à la réalité. Je cours jusqu'au combinet, et décroche. Ma mère. Peter et moi habitons une maison très charmante dans un quartier moldu de Londres. Peter était aussi fils de moldus ce qui m'avait donnée un sentiment de nostalgie car je n'avais pas à lui apprendre des mots ou des objets comme je le faisais à R... à un vieil ami. Nous avons donc décidé d'acheter un téléphone pour communiquer avec nos familles. Je reste une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec ma mère puis je parviens enfin à raccrocher. Je fais un bond quand je vois l'heure. Je vais finir par être sérieusement en retard.

**J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro**

**J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts**

**J'ai fais semblant d'avoir trouvé la force**

**Je garde au plus profond de moi**

**Tout c'que tu m'as aimée **

Je laisse couler l'eau brûlante sur mon corps. La chaleur fait évaporer tous mes problèmes, mes soucis. Je ferme les yeux, savourant cette sensation. Ça me rappelle les longues douches que je prenais à Poudlard. Je souris malgré moi. Poudlard est restée pour moi, une magnifique période de ma vie surtout quand on pense que lors de notre dernière année, nous avions -enfin Harry avait- enfin vaincu Voldemort, tandis que l'AD et d'autres élèves ou professeurs s'occupaient des Mangemorts. Cette journée avait été épouvantable mais nous l'avions vaincu, faisant ainsi enfin réger la paix sur le Monde magique.

Une énorme fête avait été organisée dans le château. Je me souviens en avoir eu un peu assez de tout ce bruit. Je m'étais rendue dans mon dortoir pour aller prendre une douche, une très longue douche. Lorsque j'étais sortie, j'avais trouvé mon meilleur ami assis sur mon lit, m'attendant, je supposais. Quand il m'avait aperçue en serviette, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il avait rougi. Cette rougeur qui était apparue sur son visage mettait en relief ses magnifiques taches de rousseur, je veux dire ses taches de rousseur. Oui c'était bien Ron, qui était entré dans le dortoir des filles. J'étais vite retournée dans la salle de bains pour me rhabiller. Une fois ressortie, il était toujours là mais cette fois-ci debout, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je m'étais approchée de lui, j'allais dire quelque chsoe quand il me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous étions embrassés durant la bataille, enfin je l'avais embrassé serait plus juste et n'en avions toujours pas reparlé.

J'adorais quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir tout ses muscles développés par le Quidditch, et son odeur. Son grand corps dur et doux à la fois tout contre le mien, m'envoyait au paradis. Cette sensation... Je ne pouvais m'en passer, comme ses lèvres sur mes joues, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, la chaleur de ses mains quand il me caressait le dos, tout.

J'adorais tout chez lui. Et cette adoration m'avait poursuivie. Je ne l'adorais pas juste, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais d'amour, c'est pour ça que je l'avais embrassé.

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre,_

_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes,_

_J'essaie mais rien n'y fait_

_Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas…_

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Je rouvre les yeux précipitamment, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ronald Weasley est vraiment tout pour moi. Mais malheureusement, cela fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tout ça à cause d'une dispute ajoutée à d'autres disputes, ajoutées à d'autres disputes. Ce fut la goutte de trop. J'étais frustrée. Frustrée parce qu'il n'avait jamais refait un pas vers moi après le pas de géant que j'avais fait vers lui. Il ne l'aimait tout simplement pas.

J'avais pleuré pendant des jours, rien ne pouvait me consoler, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée au département de la coopération internationale, avant j'étais au département des jeux et sports magiques. Mais comme Ron était et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, le célèbre gardien des Canons de Chudley, je risquais de le voir très souvent. Et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Alors j'ai demandé à être affectée ailleurs. Son égo surdimensionné et sa suceptibilité ont fait le reste. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on reste fâchés si longtemps mais les semaines sont passées, puis les mois. Et nous voilà, un an après.

**J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre,**

**Il tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,**

**Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait**

**Je capitule je ne peux pas**

**Je ne l'aime pas comme toi **

Je sors de la douche et m'habille me rendre au Ministère. Je transplane directement dans une ruelle près de l'entrée et parcours le chemin jusqu'à mon bureau en silence, sur mes hauts talons, saluant quelques personnes au passage. Arrivée à destination, je suis appellée dans le bureau du responsable qui nous donne les objectifs du jour. La journée passe très vite, je finis vite mon boulot et je peux rentrer chez moi à 17h30. Je décide donc d'aller voir Harry pour aller naturellement confirmer ma présence à l'anniversaire de Ginny.

Je transplane devant chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et sonne. C'est Ginny qui vient m'ouvrir. Elle est resplendissante, comme d'habitude. Quand elle me voit, elle me prend dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir et elle me fait entrer. Leur appartement est très spacieux, décoré avec goût. Harry est Auror, et Ginny joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les gens. On discute cinq minutes de manière très rapide, les gens extérieurs ne comprennent en général rien à notre charabia mais on s'en fiche. Je m'arrête cependant en reconnaissant _SON_ rire dans la cuisine. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Et un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : le manque.

Mais je ne peux pas rester, je refuse de rester. Je lutte contre les larmes qui menacent de couler et me retourne vers Ginny. Elle s'excuse à voix basse, le regard triste. Elle tente silencieusement de me faire rester. Une voix nous interrompt, celle d'Harry.

- _Qui est-ce, mon coeur ?_ Demande-t-il, sa voix étouffée par les murs. Une vague de panique me submerge. Je la regarde affollée.

- _Je... Personne, enfin des gosses pour un calendrier, rien d'important_. Je me sens immédiatement soulagée car Harry gobe l'affaire mais soudain, tout se passe très vite : la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre avant que je ne puisse transplaner, Ginny me retient par le bras.

- _Gin'.._. commence une voix. C'est lui, derrière moi. Un silence s'abat dans la pièce et une tension palpable se lève.

Sa voix est vraiment la plus virile et la plus sensuelle que je n'ai jamais entendue. J'émets un soupir douloureux, Ginny me lâche à contre cœur. Et en une seconde, je transplane en laissant couler une larme sur ma joue. Arrivée chez moi, je m'effondre sur le canapé pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est bien trop difficile de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus le voir après des années à vivre avec lui, à affronter le pire comme le meilleur. Il ne peut pas venir chez moi car il ne connait pas mon adresse puis je ne pense pas qu'il n'oserait. Et en fait, il ne voudrait carrément pas venir. Ses paroles avaient été très claires lors de notre dernière conversation. Il avait été si blessant. Quand j'avais commencé à fréquenter Peter, j'en pleurais encore. Il me consolait et il faisait tout pour me changer les idées, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. Je m'étais vite rendue compte qu'il n'était pas du tout comme Ron. Il m'emmène que dans de grands restaurants, à de grands banquets pompeux. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis en discothèque. Il n'ose jamais me froisser, ni me brusquer. Il est... ennuyeux.

**Lui,**

**Il a tenté de me consoler**

**Même si il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé**

**C'est vrai,**

**Mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête, **

**pour la nuit, pour les zones**

**Pour tout ce que je hais,**

**Il a séché toutes mes larmes tu sais**

**Il a ramassé tes pots cassés**

**Et il a réglé tout, tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures**

**Tout c'que tu m'as laissée**

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je sais qu'il était rentré. Il va me trouver comme ça, une fois de plus.

Je ne veux pas le blesser, ni lui briser le coeur. Car oui c'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'ai jamais aimé. C'est Ron, Ron, Ron et encore Ron. Il m'obséde. La porte du salon s'ouvre à la volée, il a un sourire sur les lèvres avant de me remarquer recroquevillée sur moi même dans le canapé. Il se précipite vers moi et m'enlace très fort. Il me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, il me répéte qu'il m'aime plus que tout et qu'il est là pour moi. Tous ces mots n'arrivent cependant pas à me remonter le moral.

Peter connait beaucoup de moi, de ma victoire contre Voldemort, de ma scolarité à Poudlard, lui avait été dans un autre école de sorcellerie moins connue. En ce qui concerne ma relation avec Ron, il ne connait pas le côté obscur de cette relation, à savoir que je l'aime et que je veux des enfants de lui. Il sait juste que j'ai été terriblement blessée de perdre un ami comme lui.

Parfois, au début de notre relation et de notre emménagement ensemble, certaines situations me rappellaient des épisodes de Poudlard concernant Ron, et je recommençai à pleurer. Il tentait toujours en vain de me consoler. Quand il me prenait dans ses bras, ce n'était pas du tout comme quand Ron m'enlaçait. On ne pouvait pas dire que Peter était très musclé et très viril contrairement à Ron. Mais quand il m'étreignait, je fermais les yeux et imaginais mon doux rouquin et ses bras puissants.

**Il m'aime comme un fou**

**Il me connaît par cœur**

**Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures**

**Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur**

**Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras ?**

**Sors de mes pensées**

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes couchés dans le lit, lui dort depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir sa voix de ma tête, comme une mélodie exquise qui susurre mon prénom encore et encore.

J'éprouve ce sentiment d'absence, de manque au plus profond de moi. Malgré cette année avec Peter... Je veux apprendre à l'aimer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts pourtant mais rien ne me satisfait. Il estp ourtant adorable, attentionné, élégant, romantique, gracieux, l'homme parfaitement gentleman. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas lui que je veux. Mais je dois bien me faire à cette idée, puisque mon roux ne veut pas de moi.

**J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre,**

**Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes,**

**J'essaye mais rien n'y fait**

**Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas…**

**Je ne l'aime pas comme toi. **

Excédée, je me lève doucement et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon compagnon. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. La nuit est noire, la lune ronde et bien blanche. Je peux observer les étoiles à mon aise. C'est quelque chose que j'adore faire, regarder les étoiles. Celles-ci m'aident à ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à leur beauté et à leur grand nombre. Ca me fascine bien que l'astrologie n'était pas ce dont je raffolais à Poudlard tout comme la divination.

Je tente alors de me souvenir depuis combien de temps j'aime Ron. Après mûre réflexion, je décrète que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui lors de notre première dispute. Ca avait été un coup de foudre à retardement car je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte vers mes 14 ans. Je soupire bruyamment et retourne me coucher.

Les yeux fermés, je repense à cette fête organisée en guise de victoire contre Voldemort. Après m'avoir enlacée longuement, Ronald s'était reculé de moi puis il m'avait observée longuement, on aurait dit qu'il allait se pencher vers moi, d'ailleurs il s'était penché car je me souviens que son visage était beaucoup plus près, j'avais tout vu, ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux bleu cobalt, ses adorables taches de rousseurs éparpillées sur la totalité de son visage. Il était vraiment très beau. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Il s'était encore approché puis là, Ginny était apparue en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Je ne veux pas la rendre coupable, mais ça avait un peu tout gaché. Je ne lui en veux pas car s'il avait vraiment voulu m'embrasser, il l'aurait fait depuis le temps. Je m'endors sur cette pensée.

**J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre,**

**Il tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,**

**Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait**

**Je capitule je ne peux pas**

**Je ne l'aime pas comme toi. **

Soudain, je me retrouve ce même jour de fête, encore sous la douche mais cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Instinctivement, je recouvre ma poitrine. Je reconnais cette silhouette grande et forte. La porte de la douche s'ouvre elle aussi et Ron me rejoint sous le jet d'eau. Je le regarde, il me regarde. Puis il s'approche, place ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attire contre lui. Ile me serra très fort contre son corps. Il devint très vite trempé à cause du jet puissant d'eau chaude.

Puis il m'embrasse brusquement avec passion, sa langue plongeant directement dans ma bouche. La chaleur de la douche, mon corps nu contre le sien habillé, ah oui tiens, il était encore habillé. Je le déshabille donc. La chaleur de l'eau, nos corps nus mouillés et enlacés, nos langues se cherchant, ses mains se baladant dans mon dos, moi caressant son torse ainsi que sa nuque, tout est parfait.

Je sens qu'on me secoue avec douceur et je me réveille brusquement. J'ouvre les yeux sur Peter, penché sur moi. Il me regarde avec une tête ahuri. Il m'informe que je viens de crier. Je le rassure, il ne paraît pas vraiment convaincu mais il fait semblant. Il m'embrasse sur le front et quitte l'apprtement.

**Je ne l'aime pas comme toi**

**Dis moi seulement pourquoi.**

**Tu me restes comme ça**

**Je veux t'oublier**

**Reprends tes rêves  
Et disparais !**

**Car je veux l'aimer comme toi **

Je reste quelques instants, pantelante, appuyée sur mes coudes, enmagasinant avec difficulté mon retour à la réalité. Mais tout à coup, une idée s'insinue en moi. Une envie, un besoin. Ça en est assez. Il faut que je le revois, coûte que coûte. Au moins, pour le confronter. Je saute du lit, courant presque vers la salle de bains, je prends une douche rapidement et me pare de mes plus beaux vêtements.

Prête des pieds à la tête, je transplane devant chez Harry et Ginny. Je sonne. Aucune réponse. Poussée par une impolitesse qui m'est étrangère, je tente d'actionner la poignée. C'est ouvert ! Je me paie l'audace d'entrer. J'entends la douche dans la salle de bains, je décide de patienter quelques minutes. Mais un bruit à la cuisine m'interpelle. Je me rends en trombe dans la cuisine et me fige. Il est appuyé contre le plan de travail, attendant surement Harry pour leur entraînement. Quand il me voit, son visage se décompose. Il se redresse et s'approche de moi, ne prononce aucun mot. Je m'approche aussi de lui, comme irrémédiablement attirée. Arrivés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je me jette sur lui, mes bras autour de son cou, mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ma tête au creux de son cou, ses mains me retenant de tomber et sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux. Nous restons un long moment comme ceci, en silence. On se réconcilie sans un bruit. Puis je descends doucement de lui, et je le regarde dans les yeux. comment aI-je pu me passer de ses yeux, de ses bras, de son corps aussi longtemps ? Il garde ses mains sur mes hanches, envoyant des frissons partout dans mon corps. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Peter. Jamais.

_- Hermione, je suis désolé_, commence-t-il me surprenant dans mon admiration de ses moindres détails. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. _Je n'aurais jamais du te dire des choses aussi horribles, je n'en ai pensé aucune, je t'assure ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Quand je t'ai vu hier, j'en revenais pas mais à peine j'avais fait un pas vers toi que tu avais transplané. Ginny n'a pas voulu me laisser te rejoindre. Elle m'a dit que c'était à toi de décider quand est-ce que tu serais prête_, explique-t-il en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis il me serre très fort dans ses bras. Ah cette sensation, que c'est bon ! Face à mon mutisme, il prend les devants.

- _Je... je suis amoureux de toi, Mione. Je sais que t'es avec ce crétin de Peter mais je te promets que je peux te rendre heureuse. J'ai été idiot d'attendre que tu ferais un autre pas vers moi, alors que tu en avais déjà fait un énorme, tu crois qu'on pourrait... recommencer à zéro ? _Demande-t-il, hésitant. Je tremble de bonheur et me détache de son étreinte, me laissant à nouveau incomplète.

_- Écoute Ronald, tu m'as vraiment... blessée mais... recommençons à zéro... Je m'appelle Hermione Granger._

- Ron Weasley, répond le beau roux qui me tient toujours au creux de ses bras, d'un air distrait.__

- Tu as de la saleté, juste là, fais-je en caressant son nez du bout des doigts, fébrile. J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais je n'en ai pas le temps car il s'empare de mes lèvres pour une étreinte fiévreuse. Et je décide que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter.

**Fin**


End file.
